Thats Life I Guess
by MuskyMe
Summary: Follow Reagan as her and Amy explore their new relationship, will Karma finally accept that Amy has moved on? And what about Reagans most trusted friend and only family feel? How will she react to Amy? and the real question is will Reagan and Amy last? This is a REAMY story, KARMY friendship. Enjoy!
1. silent movies

**Hi every one so I decided to do a Reamy story so I hope yall like it, and don't forget to comment your thoughts.**

Reagans Pov:

After Amy and I's surprise "group hang" and all that drama with karma… wow Reagan rhyming now? What has Amy done to me? Any who… Aims and I have gotten closer than ever, she's open up to me about karma, and well if I'm being honest I'm kind of jealous, but what can I do? I can't exactly tell Amy to stop talking to her best friend that just isn't fair to her.

So back to what's happening, I arrived at Amy's house about an hour ago for our annual Saturday date night, which turned into a girls night when karma turned up uninvited, and now the three of us are watching 'Divergent' and I'm bored, not because the company is bad but the movie is on mute, like who does what? You wanna know? Karma, Karma does that…

"What's wrong Rea?" the beautiful blonde asks as she cuddles into my side, I smile slightly and look down at her,

"this movie is stupid" she giggles and kisses my lips, my first instinct was to kiss back, this turned into a heated make out sessions well that is till Red interrupted,

"um guys I'm still here you know?" she readjust uncomfortably and averts her eyes when I look up at her, pulling back from the blonde I notice the blush that has spread across her face.

Dropping back onto Amy's bed with a huff I look over to the younger girl, she was getting changed and couldn't help but admire her toned body, when she realized I was looking at her she blushed,

"Stop looking perv" this makes me stand and walk towards her, stopping millimeters apart, I move my head to the side so my lips are light next to her ear,

"Make me" I husk, making her shiver and wrap her arms around my neck, "did I tell you how beautiful you are?" I run my hands up and down her sides, noticing the change in her breathing, the blonde just nods, words seem to be lost, I giggle and pull her to the bed, "come on Amy lets sleep, we have a big day tomorrow"

"okay" with that she cuddled into my side, running my fingers through her soft hair, the younger girl laid her head on my chest, listening to my steady heartbeat, kissing the top of her head I whispered "goodnight" she replied with a sleepy

"g'night" and before we knew it we were off to sleep.


	2. That Drool Though

**Hey everyone! So this story will mostly be in Reagans pov, I hope yall enjoy!**

Reagan's pov:

I woke up to my phone vibrating from the table next to me, picking it up and reading the name I answer, annoyance now covering my face,

"Hello"

"Hey Reag, I know it's early but I kinda need your help with something today" my best friend greets, slight guilt laced into her voice,

"What is it Cee?"

"I need you to take me to the pool"

"Agh why? Doesn't our apartment complex have one?" I complain slightly,

"Yea... but the filters broken"

"the things I do for you" I breathe out, she squeals says her thanks then hangs up, I place the phone back on the side table before wrapping an arm back around the sleeping beauty,

I couldn't help but admire Amy, she looked so peaceful, her lips slightly parted, her cute little snores, the little drool trail that kinda grossed me out, but what can I do? I don't know how long I was looking at her but all I know was one second I'm admiring her sleeping form, the next well I'm blushing, her sleep filled eyes opened, her green eyes locked with my brown ones,

"Stop being a creeper" she smiles up at me, I chuckle at her appearance, her hair was everywhere and the trail of drool, well it was kinda still there,

"babe you gotta little something on you face…"I couldn't help but laugh as her eyes opened wide and she wipes at her chin, embarrassment taking over her features, I pulled her into a kiss to make her relax a little, "so that was kinda gross…"

"yea I know" getting out of the bed I head to her shared bathroom, "come on shrimp girl time to get ready" she gave me a look of confusion before realization hit her and she rushed into her closet.


	3. Spongebob

Reagans pov:

after showering together, we got dressed and made our way out to the car, we were late and yes mayyyybe we got a little distracted… no we didn't have sex, we just had a very very heated make out sesh… after many texts and missed calls from Cee I hurried our pace and soon enough we had active at my apartment,

"What if she doesn't like me Rea?" The younger girl had a look of worry; I gave her a reassuring kiss before I replied,

"Don't worry shrimp girl, Carter will love you, stop stressing out you'll get wrinkles" I wink at her making her smile,

I get out of the car and run around to the other side to open Amy's door, she rolls her eyes at the action,

"Oh just when I thought chivalry was dead" I smirk down at her and entwine our fingers, locking the car we head up to my apartment.

I open the door and walk towards the kitchen, Amy trailing behind me stuck in phase, I ignore the looks she's giving my kitchen and grab two cans of soda from the fridge,

"Here" I simply say, handing her the can

"This place its…wow"

"It's not that great shrimps"

I make my way to Carter's bedroom only to find a note on her door,

'You took too long lady lovin so I walked, come pick me up at 12, love ya'

I check my phone and notice that its 11 already, I decide we could just watch TV till we had to go.

"Okay so what do you wanna watch shrimps?"

Amy strokes her chin as she flicks through the channels, 5minutes later she stopped at Nickelodeon, with a big grin she cuddles into my side and started watching.

"SpongeBob? Really…how old are you again?" She scoffs and turns to look at me,

"Says the girl with SpongeBob boxer shorts and bed sheets" I groan at this, yea so what? I like SpongeBob, get over it,

"Touché"

When it neared 12 Amy and I headed of the Carter's families hotel resort, when we arrived I heard the blonde standing next to me whistle loudly,

"Wow this place…. It's just…. Wow" I chuckle nervously at her as we continue to make our way to the pool.

As we got to the pool I saw my friend being pushed in by her little brother, when she resurfaced a death glare was sent his way, she had on her blue skinny jeans and bright yellow bra,

I chuckled at the siblings.

"Having fun Carter?" Her head whips around so fast am amazed it's still connected to her head, a big ass smile takes over her face as she swims over to us, pulling herself out, all the water drained from her jeans, making the fabric stick to her legs..

"Now you must be the mysterious and amazing bowler they call Amy huh?" She puts her wet hand out for a shake that Amy kindly obliges to, a nervous smile on her lips,

"I guess I am" she laughs nervously

"I'm sorry for not being able to meet you at bowling, had some… issues that needed attention" Carter locks eyes with me and I give her a smile, letting her know it was okay, she then looks down at her right leg, "um I'm gonna get changed so we can go" she then limps of to the other side where her walking stick sat, and made her way to her parents room.

What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	4. Wet Concrete

Hey everyone! I hope YALL enjoy this chapter! I done own any of the faking characters, I do own Carter.

oAnd if YALL were wondering what Carter looks like just picture Kirsten Stewart.

Okay now heres the story…

Once Carter was changed into dryer clothes the three made their way to Reagans Ute, stopping in place the Brown eyed brunnete curses herself,

"um guys…." Amy and Carter look at Reagan, curiosity on both faces, "I done have enough room in the car…."

suddenly Carter cracks up laughing, minutes passed and she was clutching onto the back of the Ute, her face was red, when she finally calmed down she looked up at the amused blonde and annoyed brunnette,

"Rea you seen to forget that I always ride in the back" Cee says with a smug look

"No you USE to ride in the back" Reagan corrects

"Whats so wrong if I do it now?"

"Well im not allowing it" both girls are glaring at each other , Amy just stood to the side confused as the two boyfriend's were seemingly fighting over nothing, Grabbing her girlfriends hand, Amy speaks up,

"Come on Reagan just let her sit in the back nothing bad will happen" the older girl looks to the blonde the mutters a simple 'fine'

"I like you more and more Blondie, now give us a hand yea?" A nod was given before Amy helped the green eyed brunette into the back of the Ute.

"Aaaaand thats how rea rea and I met" a goofy smile spread across Carter's face as Amy yet again was in hysterics over another embarrassing story about her hardys dj,

"I c-cant believe you actually" another wave of laughter hit Amy before she could finish her sentence, Cee followed with laughter which left a grumpy and defensive Reagan huffing and puffing about it being unfair,

"I was 11, how was I suppose to know you weren't meant to walk on wet concrete?!" With this being said they all laughed again, even Reagan chuckled alittle.

yes I know I write small chapters but I just cant help it ... forgiveme ?


	5. Double Date is a Go

Amys POV:

This weekend was a great and wonderful, Carter was amazing, no wonder Reagan and her got along so much, Carter told me all about herself, about when her and Reagan met, that she was 4 months older then Reagan, how she was a her highschool valedictorian, and a world wide known surfer, well she was until she retired, her family was THE Robinson family, they owned most of the Fancy Shmancy hotels around the world, but See never used her families money and rented a small 2 bedroom apartment with Reagan, the was also very good at telling embarrassing stories about the two brunettes when they were back in highschool, she was so funny and seemed to bring out a different side of Reagan that I absolutely love, she was super playful and extra happy, but i couldn't shake the feeling of anything not sitting right, the green eyed girl was constantly massaging her leg, I they may not of thought that i saw the worried looks Rea sent to the brunette and the subtle shake of head she got in reply, it makes me curious, but i guess I should leave it to another time.

When I got to school on Monday I had karma stuck to my side, apparent she missed me, and font get me wrong I missed her to but im still annoyed at how she acted at the touching weeks back, yea I know its rude of me to still be shifty, but she shouldn't of acted that way when she knows how much reacan means to me,

"So Amy I was thinking that we could double date tomorrow? Theres this cool carnival going on and it could give us a chance to hang out" The red head beamed as she spoke clinging onto her books, I bite my lip and think of the pros and cons to it,

Pro, I get to spend time with the two most important people in my life.

Con, karma gets very possessive around Reagan.

I shrug and text Reagan,

A: double date tomorrow with karma and Liam at the cardinal, wanna go?

R: sure why not? But aslong as I can mess with red

A: fineeeeee but no being an ass, promise?

R: Agh fine

A: yay, okay I got talk later Rea

R: Kay bye babes

"Double date tomorrow is a go" I wink at karma as we make our way to class.

Im letting lunch under my get away tree today, its mostly because watching karma and Liam eat another faces is gross, and makes me not want lunch, I put my ear phones in and relax agaisnt the tree as i chew on my Apple, I done know how long I was sitting there but I was soon interested by someone shaking my shoulder gently, I open my eyes to see Shane looking down at me with an amused smile on his face,

"Cutting class are we now? Who knew you would be such a badass" he winks and settles himself next to me, after a few minutes of comfortable silence the brunette finally spoke up, " I heard about your double date with Liam ans karma" I shrug and he shakes his head, " you sure its a good idea I mean remember last time Reagan and karma were in a room together?"

"They have hung out many times after that Shane it will be fine, ill just tell Reagan to behave"

"Bad Ass Dj Reagan behaving? Yeah right Amy"

Reagan's POV:

after I finished replying to Amy I returns my attention to the movie I was watching with Cee, she gives me a knowing look and I throw a pillow at her face,

"shut up" she looks at me with a smirk and throws the pillow back at me,

"I didn't say anything smart Ass"

after the movie finished I noticed the time and bumped shoulders with my friend,

"come on your gonna be late" the older girl rolls her eyes and lets me help her up onto her leg, "think you can keep balance till I grab it?"

"not if your just gonna stand there" we both chuckle as I jog to her room and grab her 'plastic' and stick then jog back to her, I smile as i see she was still standing,

"you can sit now, good job Cart" she smiles at me as she sits and watches me strap the 'plastic' to her knee, patting her leg when im done I help her up and pass her the walking stick, "let go yea?"

"yea"


	6. Clumsy

Chapter 6

HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER DAY I WAS JUST SUPER BUSY! AND I KNOW I MAY HAVE BEEN ACCIDENTALLY BEEN WRITING 'CARMEN' INSTEAD OF 'CARTER' I WROTE THOSE CHAPTERS WHILE WATCHING faking it AND MAY OF GOTTEN DISTRACTED…. ANY WHO ENJOY!

Carters POV:

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! I'm so so late! Amy is going to kill me!" My brunette friend stressed as she ran around our apartment, so as you can tell shes late to her double Date, and yes I may or may not of forgotten to wake her up… it isn't my fault I swear! Sponge Bob is just to distracting….

"Calm down Rea Rea, Amy will understand she knows you had a late gig last night" I grab her by the shoulders to stop her from freaking out, walking to her wardrobe I grabbed out some black skinny jeans and her cheetahs print button down shirt, throwing it to her I say "wear this then go to your date, running around like that isn't going to get you anywhere silly" I ruffle her hair then walk of to my room down the hall.

After 10 minutes of Reagan fussing about her hair she decided to settle with a messy bun that looked super sexy which added to her Smokey eye shadow, when she walked to my room she spun around in a circle then looked at me expectedly eyebrow raised in question,

"You look good Rea don't worry" with that I got up from my bed and continued to push her out of the appartment, she was of to her date.

AMY'S POV:

A: where are you?!

R: soz babe over slept little

A: okay just hurry!

I put down the phone and flopped back onto my bed, Reagan was 15 minutes late and my phone was being blown up by Karma, *BZZZED*, looking at my phone Karmas name popped up on my screen I groaned and ignored the one-hundredth text, after a few minutes I hear a tap on my window, making my way there I open the window and get a rock thrown to my forehead, covering the now sore spot, i look down at the brunette,

"oh Shit sorry Aims! I didn't see you!" my clumsy girlfriend said hurriedly as she looked up at me in shock, I shake my head trying to stop myself from smiling, I make my way down the stairs to my front door,

"hey shrimps" I'm greeted with as I open the front door, she was wearing a guilty smile, I kiss her lips softly to let her know it was fine, looking her up and down, admiring what she was wearing, and just putting it out there...she looked hot! god give me strength of not jumping my beautifully sexy girlfriend tonight,

"come on clumsy let's go WE are late" I tug her hand towards her blue truck.

REAGANS POV:

when Amy and I got to the carnival lets just say it took us awhile to find parking...apparently EVERYONE wanted to go play games and go on rides tonight, Agh annoying much?, when we finally got a park I rushed out of the car and opened the door for Amy, she smiled up at me as she got out of the car, grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers together, as we start walking to the entrance I feel the blonde beauty stop walking and tug my hand so I'd then around to look at her,

her emerald green eyes piercing mine, I smile at her and lean in to capture her lips in a soft embrace, I feel Amy gripping my sides as I cup her cheeks, pulling back I kiss her nose making her giggle,

"come on shrimps were already late" she groans but continues to walk towards the carnivals entrance.


	7. Bring it on

**HEY EVERYONE I'M NORMALLY GETTING ANY FEED BACK, SO I'M JUST ASKING FOR PEOPLES THOUGHTS CAUSE I DONE KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS STORY, I'D LOVE TO READ EVERYONES THOUGHTS AND IDEAS ABOUT THE STORY, SO ENJOY AND PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS :)**

REAGANS POV:

Amy and I finally make our way into the carnival, and let's just say we were very late...well not thaaaaat late like a good 30 minutes late? What do look at me like that! It's totally not my fault! I blame Carter, yea Carter is a good excuse, her and her stupid SpongeBob... well not stupid just agh stuff you Carter!

"why are you so late Amy!?" karma nearly shouts as we make our way to the table her and Liam were just occupying, I shake my head to rid myself of the rude comments I want to say to the young redhead,

"I'm so sorry karma! It's just...well" she looks back at me for help,

"I slept in a little because I had a late shift last night, no reason to get angry Carmen" I smirk at her knowing I said her name wrong, the redhead gives me a glare, Liam chuckles to himself in the background and Amy lightly hits my arm scolding me for messing with the fiery redhead,

"How about we start this double date shall we?" Liam pipes up sensing his girlfriend's annoyance; I nod and tug Amy forward towards the rides,

"Yea let's start with the rollercoaster!" I announce tugging the blonde towards the biggest one with loops and big drops, a big grin covering hers and my face, I look to Liam he is also sporting a fairly large grin, but karma...oh karma had a big fat frown on her pretty face, she then looked at Amy to suggest another thing but I cut her off, "na ah red not this time, I came to this silly double date so you WILL participate with the rides" with that I walk off with a jaw dropped Amy, "race ya?" I turn to Amy and Liam, a cheeky look on the boy's face, not even a few seconds later the boy was off, distaste blonde, I run after them,

"Agh fine" the redhead groans and runs to catch up to us.

AMY'S POV:

After we all went on as many rides as we could (not including the Ferris wheel) we all decide we should sit down and eat before continuing on to the prize winning games, which I couldn't wait to show off at, shhh don't tell Rea ;) , yes I just winked at you don't judge,

we all decided to get hotdogs and big jumbo colas, after many minutes trying to convince Reagan I could pay for our food I finally gave in and let the older girl pay on the deal that I pay for our next date, which I know she won't let happen, she still had a very satisfied grin on her face, we finally sit down at a table, karma and Liam sitting opposite of us,

Reagan wraps an arm around me as we eat making me lean back and rest my head against chest, small talk went around us teen talking about school and studying for our finals to Reagan talking about the big gigs she's been getting and how this record label is thinking of signing her, I couldn't help but stare at the older brunette, watching as her face lights and how her eyes sparkle as she talks about how she's playing it cool around the people who were showing interest in signing her and making her a big well-known name,

"Sounds like you found yourself a good one Amy, famous to" Liam joked playfully as he winks at me, I smile and kiss Reas cheek,

"I guess I did didn't I?" I giggle at the small blush that has now started to make its way on the girls face, I hear karma huff and puff and mutter things under her breath but I ignore it, she's been grumpy all night and it's been bugging me since we got to the carnival, "now come on its time for the activity part of the carnival!" I jump up from my seat and grab both Reagan and Karma hands, and pulling them with me excitedly, Liam following close behind.

...

"Come on Rea you can do it!"

"Liam you can do it babe!"

karma and I both yell simultaneously as our partners competed in a basketball throwing challenge, Liam of course was winning, my girl isn't that athletic and I know it, it's just funny to see her stress over this game,

"YES I WIN I WIN!" the brunette boy yells in victory as the timer goes off, Reagan did a little stomp and pouted as she has lost, I walk up to her and kiss her lips quickly, leaning up so my lips were pressing lightly against her ear,

"Just wait baby there's a target game next If I remember correctly you have a very good aim" at this I walk off to wrap an arm around my best friend's shoulders and walk towards the duck range, (shooting game)

...

"See I told you! my girlfriend gonna kick your boyfriends ass" I cheer in victory as Reagan is given a big ass blonde teddy bear that was nearly as big as me, I giggle as I pull Rea into a hug, but find it very difficult as the bear kept getting in the way, I look around for the next and probably last game of the night as we have played many of the games and it was getting late, looking around once again one booth stood out to me...more like a prize was standing out asking me to take it home, walking towards the booth I pay the ridiculous $5 and I'm handed 3 baseballs, turns out this was a throw the ball and knock over the clown heads,

"What are you doing Amy we all know you can't beat it you're not athletic" Liam pipes up I shake my head,

"Shut up let her do what she wants" Rea defends me, karma keeps quiet as she watches us, I smirk at her and she knows what I'm about to do,

I throw one ball...and miss

Another ball...and miss

The last ball... boom! I got one!

which wins me a small stuffed unicorn, I hear Liam laugh at the small prize, karma smirks at me and nods, knowing full well that I did this on purpose,

"Come on Booker bet you couldn't do any better" the cocky boy chuckles and pays the man,

"Watch me then shorty" let's just say he missed all of them, I laugh at his defeated look and pay the man again,

"Come on one more time for both of us, whoever loses gives the winner 50 bucks up front"

"Bring it on"

"Um Liam I wouldn't do that"

"Yea Amy do you really think this is a smart idea?" we both ignore them and start throwing the balls at the colorful clown's heads,

in the end I won... by a long shot... as in Liam didn't even get one clown, poor boy, the old man running the booth asked what prize I wanted, I could tell he was trying not to laugh at my Shit eating grin, I point to the oversized stuffed SpongeBob toy that was hanging up, once the man grabbed it down I heard the squeal I was waiting for,

"Eeeeeeeeeee Babe this is unbelievable! OH MY GOD! you're so amazing!" the older girl cuddled the plush toy to her as she went on and on about how amazing was, I turn to the bewildered boy and put my hand out, he looks at me confused,

"No it's not that I want to hold your hand, you owe me 50bucks Booker" he grumble about being hustled and gave me $50 I smile happily and pull my satisfied girlfriends towards the exit,

"I told you not to Liam, aims is the queen of carnival games"

...

SO I TRIED TO DO A LONGER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAL! THANK YOU FOR READING! HAVE A GOOD DAY AND OR NIGHT!


	8. you wouldn't punch a cripple would you?

CARTERS POV:

Whelp I can officially say I hate physical therapy, my instructor Jerry just upped my cardio and reduced my pain meds, my body is aching and I have a massive migraine that refuses to leave me alone, Ohh and to top it off Reagan decided to take Amy out to lunch so now I have to walk home... Well it's more of a limp, god I'm so lucky I brought my crutches.

As I make my way through the busy shopping mall people bump into me constantly, annoyed that I wasn't going as fast as them, I try to steady myself as one person roughly pushed me out of their way, sadly I lost my balance and fell onto another person, pulling them down with me.

"What the actual fuck!?" I hear from the person I fell onto.

I quickly look at the person in fear, and am captured by her beauty I couldn't help but admire her, she has straight blonde hair and piercing green eyes, she was wearing a fitted pink shirt and White skinny jeans,

I scramble to my feet pulling my crutches up with me, once I got my balance back I reached my hand out and looked at the blonde beauty again,

"I'm so sorry miss some ass- someone shoved me I'm so sorry"

I see her look over my figure, her eyes locking onto my crutches, I see the anger in her face dissipate and be replaced with something else,

the blonde then grabs my hand, a shock goes through my hand, scaring me slightly I pull her up quickly and maybe a little too much, making her body fly up to mine, her body up against mine,

Blushes make their way onto both our faces; I step back and say a little sorry,

"I um I should go...I'm sorry though about the falling and stuff" with that I walk of trying very hard not to turn around and ask her out.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Agh Carter will you stop talking about this girl for once!" my best friend frustrated said as we walked through Amy's kitchen,

"No I won't Rea, god you should have seen her! Her eyes were just...wow and her hair and everything about her!" I nearly shout as the brunette just raises her eye brow at me,

"You don't even know her name Cee"

I roll my eyes at this and look to Amy,

"Hi Aims" I smile at her as I pull her into a hug,

"Who are you talking about Cart?" at the corner of my eye I see Reagan roll her eyes an mutter an 'oh god' before she walks away,

"Well you see it happened two days ago after my PT..." I then continue to tell Amy about my encounter with the blonde beauty, saying every detail about her body and her voice, when I'm done Amy looks taken back a little before she smirks at me

"To bad you were a pussy and didn't ask for her number then aye?"

"Oh shut up blondie"

At that I push her of the couch and tackle her into a tickle war, knowing the younger girl was extremely ticklish, I straddle her wait and continue to tickle her, when Rea heard all the laughter she walked in and just leaned against the door, all to use to our childish ways, a smile gracing her lips,

"Say I'm the best" I demand as I continue to tickle her,

"I'm th-the bes-t!" she giggles even more at her smart ass answer, even Reagan giggled at her girlfriend's words,

"Noooooo say 'Carters the best'" I tickle her more as she tries to wiggle out of my grip, her laughs increase, and her eyes start to water from all the laughing,

"C-carter is th-th-the... Smelliest!" at that I stand up and throw the girl over up and over my shoulder,

"That's it" a big ass grin spreading across my face, well that is until someone walked through the door...

"What the actual fuck are you doing to my sister?" a familiar voice says from behind me,

I whip around to face the girl and am stuck in place when I see her, mystery girl, blonde beauty, the girl I-

"Lauren!" Amy yells as she wiggles from my grip and falls to the ground, I look down at her and giggle, Lauren clears her throat and my attention is now back to the blonde beauty,

"how did you get into my house you creep" the blonde makes her way towards me, a mean glare being thrown my way, I step back but lose my balance and fall onto my ass,

"I-I'm Reagan's friend" I stutter as she moves closer to me, Rea comes to my rescue and helps me up,

"Why are you so angry Lauren? They were just messing around" Rea wraps and arm around my shoulders helping me keep balanced,

"Amy who is she?" turning to the other blonde,

"Her names Carter sh-" Lauren cuts her off,

"Look Carter just cause you bumped into me at a mall doesn't mean you can stalk me" she accuses, I smirk and step forward.

"Oh blondie you're not that special" I look to Reagan and Amy and see their shocked faces,

My best friend gives me the 'shut the fuck up woman' look but I ignore her and look back at the girl that has occupied my head for so long,

"Why do I suddenly want to punch you in the face" she questions, I step forward so our faces are nearly inches apart,

"You wouldn't punch a cripple would you?" I see her face contort into confusion; I smile innocently and step back.


	9. That is a story for another day blondie

SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! ENJOY!

xxxxxxx

AMYS POV:

"You wouldn't punch a cripple would you?" I watch as my sister becomes just as confused as mine, cripple? How is Cee a cripple? I mean I know she has an injured leg but how does that make her a cripple? There is obviously something she isn't telling me, I watch as the brunette steps back from the blonde a satisfied smirk across her face, I look down the her right leg and kind just analyses it, I notice how toned her legs are and how baggy her jeans were, sign and tune back into the real world,

"Lo come on she's my friend doesn't freak yea?" Reagan says as she helps carter sit on the couch, Lauren was staring at the girl with lust in her eyes…..wait what the actual fuck, lust? The straightest girl I know is lusting over my new friend? Yet not weird but so awesome ahaha can't wait to annoy the fuck out of her now, not that she annoys me just that it's fun sometimes,

"Yea laur she's really cool and she likes csi!" I jump up and down in joy, rea just rolls her eyes and Laurens eyes brighten at the mention of the show, carter stands up and looks towards my sister,

"I um yea, I- I mean Amy and I were going to have a marathon tonight because Reagan has work, and well maybe if you want you could join…" the brunette says awkwardly as a blush covers her face, Laurens face brightens up even more and she starts to jump up and down in delight,

"fuck yes!" she runs and jumps into Carters arms, worry covering Reagans face but is quickly hidden as she watches the two fall back onto the couch, I look at her in question but she ignores me,

"Okay blondie as much as I love this and all I need to breathe" with that she was off the small brunette and back at her spot near the stairs,

"Sorry" she looks down at her hands a small smile on her face; carter looks at her and smiles goofily.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?" the DJ asked as I walked her to the door,

"Rea I'll be fine stop worrying" I grip both her shoulders and look straight into her eyes, "who's your best friend?"

"You are" the brunette mumbles

"That's right no your bestie will be fine entertaining blondies okay?"

"But your leg Cee, you gonna need to take it off" she looked at me worriedly as we get to her car,

"I'll be fine Reagan, you worry too much" my best friend gives me a look,

"And you know why I worry; now" she reaches inside her car and grabs my meds, "here" rea throws them to me and I catch it… just, "don't forget to take these in an hour…. And try not to do too much exercise remember what you PT said" I roll my eyes and make a talking hand gesture,

"Yea yea blah blah, go Reagan you are going to be late" I open her door and she gets in the car,

"Love you Cart" the brunette looks up at me,

"Love you too Reag" we both smile at each other as she reverses out of the drive way and down the street.

I turn around and slowly make my way back up to the door, stopping to rest at the door, waiting for the thumping pain in my right leg to go away before I go back into the house, after few minutes of resting Amy pops her head out the front door and looks at me quizzically

"Um Carts what are you doing out here?" I put on a smile and stand,

"just getting some air blondie" I wrap an arm around her shoulder as we make our way into the house, as we walk into the lounge room Lauren looks at us and rolls her eyes, I smirk at the jealousy hidden behind her blue eyes, I make my way to my bag behind the couch, crouching down I pull out my box set of CSI, standing up I notice Laurens eyes staring at me, as our eyes lock Amy walks in holding 2 big bowls one full of popcorn the other full of chips and under her arms she held a big bottle of cola, I walk towards her and grab the bottle,

"This seems like a lot Aims" I chuckle as she blushes and pushes me slightly,

"Shut up"

xxxxx

As the night went on I got to know the two beautiful blondes, I found out a lot about Lauren and saw all the things that attracted my best friend to Amy, she was so awkward and funny and her little doughnut addiction was absolutely adorable, Lauren was a little secretive when I asked her some questions but I just brushed it off, tonight also showed me how much I really want to be with Lauren, something about this feisty little blonde was pulling me in and letting butterflies loose in my stomach, after our hours of talking eating and watching our show we seemed to find a comfortable silence at times, which has lead Amy, Lauren and I to sit and watch half the episodes of season one, its super late, checking my phone I guessed right,

2:53AM

I look to Amy who has her head laying in my lap, she's fast asleep, has been for the past hour or so, I then look to Lauren who was falling asleep, her head laying on my shoulder, I place my hand on her leg and shake it gently,

"laur I'm gonna take Amy to bed don't fall asleep okay?" she lifts her head up sleepily and nods slowly rubbing her eyes, I stand from the couch making sure Amy doesn't fall of before stretching, raising my arms above my head then rolling my shoulders, when I'm done I slip a hand under the blondes legs and another behind her back, slowly raising her, bridal style,

"Are you sure you can carry her?" I hear Lauren ask, nodding slightly I take Amy upstairs and tuck her into bed, then making my way down to the lounge again only to find that the other blonde had fallen asleep on the couch, looking around I start to clean up the coffee table, putting the dishes in the sink and the Cola back into the fridge, once I was done cleaning up I went to wake the small blonde,

"hey blondie wake up" I say in a hushed voice as I lightly shake her shoulder, Laurens sleep filled eyes flutter open and look at me in confusion, "come on blondie let's get you to bed aye?" she nods sleepily and stands, wrapping her arms around my neck,

"can you carry me please?" she looks up at me, her blue eyes locking onto my green ones once again, I nod and smile at her she does a little giggle and jumps up, her legs wrapping around my waist causing me to fall back onto the couch and look at her in wonder and shock, "oops" the tired blonde simply says before tucking her head under my chin and falling asleep once again,

I shake my head and take her up to her room, laying her down I un hook her legs and arms from around me then pull the blanket over her sleeping form, I smile at the adorable little snores cueing form the blonde, I chuckle as I make my way to the door, turning of the lights then closing the door,

"What happen to your leg?" I hear Lauren say in a small voice, I look back to her and smile sadly,

"That is a story for another day blondie"

xxxxx

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH CARTERS LEG? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN LAUREN AND CARTER? AND WHAT ABOUT REAGAN AND AMY?


End file.
